


May I Have Your Attention, Please

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Distractions, F/M, Kissing, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose discovers a way to get the Doctor’s attention when he’s rambling. She only ever uses it in emergencies. It seems like a fool proof plan, until it backfires.Or7 Times Rose kissed the Doctor to shut him up, and the time he used her tactics on her.





	1. Chapter 1

“Doctor.” Rose tugged on the pinstriped coat sleeve, trying hard to get his attention, but the Doctor was still trying to sonic the controls behind her in the narrow corridor, babbling away at rapid fire. “Doctor.” Her heart was pounding as she saw the figures growing closer in the window at the other end.  
  
“I subrouted the security protocols. If I bypass the secondary security matrixes, then I can reroute the power from the lights to reboot the opening mechanism.” He gave an excited squirm, which only resulted in squeezing Rose tighter between his tie and the door. Lopjarians were a small species, only reaching her elbows and as wide as her thigh, making all their passageways and doors barely wider than her body. So there’d been no room for her to squeeze around him when the door slammed shut blocking their escape.   
  
Normally, this position would have her mind running down all kinds of impossible tangents that she really shouldn’t harbor for her best friend who was dead gorgeous, but also over nine hundred and an alien. The guards growing closer, waving their small but very pointy and shocking, literally, stun spears efficiently quelled those thoughts. “Doctor....” He was tapping the sonic on her shoulder, apparently oblivious that it was time to just sonic explode the controls. She didn’t even think he was aware of the impeding arrest.   
  
“No, that would set off the sensor alarms. We can’t let them know we’re breaking into their supply bay. Maybe if I reverse the polarity of the magnets controlling the lock...” his voice trailed off, as he moved the sonic. Great. He was oblivious, and he was ignoring her. Rose tugged his sleeve again, the only thing she could reach besides his hips and tie. He shook her off, buzzing through sonic settings, as he mumbled under his breath. The guards were already a quarter of the way to them. So, Rose did the only thing she could think of to get any bloke’s attention, alien or not.   
  
Grabbing his tie, pulling her head back from his shoulder, Rose yanked the Doctor down and kissed him hard. She was too panicked to remember to take a mental snapshot of the feeling of his lips, but she nearly crowed in victory when she released him with a wet pop and he stared down at her looking just shy of shell shock. “Now that I’ve got your attention: guards, pointy stun spears, about thirty seconds away.”   
  
“Huh... what...” he blinked once, then like she’d electrocuted him, he literally squeaked as he looked back over his shoulder. “Rose! Why didn’t you say something?!” The sonic whirred as the control pad exploded, and they ran hand in hand across the supply bay where the TARDIS had been mistakenly stored away.   
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

Rose beamed as the screen flashed in front of her. She wasn’t exactly sure what she had done besides sliding the badge she’d nicked off one of the androids into the slot that looked like it was meant to be in, but it had worked. “Slave explosive chips disabled.” A soft, feminine computer voice announced. “Please input unit designation number to confirm force field shut down.” Squinting at the badge, she typed in the symbols shown. “Force field shut down commencing. Force field shut down commencing.”   
  
“Doctor!” She called over her shoulder, positively cheering in victory. “Doctor! I did it!”   
  
“Give us the code!” He was snarling at the Tharlusian woman who had been threatening to detonate the chips. She wasn’t just any woman. She was the Governor of the planetary  colony, who had declared herself dictator and enslaved the populace for mass labor so she could see their goods. Well, that was until Rose and the Doctor had stumbled across a distress signal hidden in a music box Rose had bought for Jackie’s birthday. It had been a breeze to back track it with the TARDIS. “If a single one of these people explode, well.... let’s say it won’t end well for you.”   
  
“Doctor!” Rose whipped her head back around to watch the screens show the people overrunning the security forces. Well, not so much overrunning as taking down the SF members who hadn’t joined in with the common folk to assist with their uprising. “Doctor! Look!” Rose glanced back over her shoulder again.   
  
“I’m trying really hard not to get angry, Madam Governor.” The Doctor was still questioning the woman, who was staring up at him in fury. Great, Rose was being ignored, again. Well, she knew a way now to fix that. Rolling her eyes and huffing in exasperation, Rose stomped over, spun the Doctor around midrant, and kissed him firmly. This time, she took the three seconds to memorize the flavor of his lips, sort of tangy but spicy sweet, like a mango with cinnamon, as the Governor made a scandalized noise.   
  
Rose pulled back, licking her lips as the Doctor let out a “hawhaaaaa?” Noise, and blinked at her like a newborn calf.   
  
“Freed the slaves, dropped the force field, and the people are takin’ over. You can stop threatenin’ this’un.” Rose beamed as she jabbed her right thumb at the restrained dictator and her left at the monitors. The Doctor shook his head, screwdriver lowering, and followed her thumb.   
  
“Oh! Brilliant! See, this’ why I keep you around Rose Tyler!” He beamed at her, pocketing his sonic. Then he spun on the Governor. “Rught then! We’ll just hand you over to the rather polite and pacifist rebel leader. I like her, she hates guns.” The Doctor hauled the Governor up, and Rose followed after him. This new tactic worked wonders. Jack would approve.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Doctor, credit stick please.” Rose held out her hand, waiting expectantly for the Doctor to pass it to her. She was sweaty, exhausted, and most of all starving and parched. She couldn’t do much about the sweat and exhaustion, since they had a two hour walk back to the TARDIS. She could do something about the hunger and thirst. Much to her annoyance, he continued on with his debate over whether or not Villengard had the best bananas.    
  
“Villengard, hands down. I personally crossbred the seeds and planted them myself.” The Doctor scoffed, as the green haired, silver skinned woman running the fruit stand shook her head and snorted.    
  
“That banana grove was planted two hundred years ago!” She pointed to the display of bananas to her right. “And my grandmother’s strain tops that, hands down.”    
  
“Doctor, credit stick.” Rose tugged hard on his sleeve. Honestly, she should have known better than to try to tear him away from his favorite snack, much less a debate.    
  
“Sir, your fri-“    
  
“Have you ever had a freshly picked Villengardian banana? If so, you’d know they are the best!” The Doctor grabbed one of the bananas she was pointing to aside and dropped it side by side with the one he’d been showing her.    
  
“Doctor, credit stick! I lost mine chasing that-“    
  
“Not just the taste either. Look at the color comparison, even the smell. How can you say that your bananas are the best in the galaxy when Villengard is two systems over!” The Doctor crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow up. Rose’s stomach gave a growl. She contemplated just digging in his pocket, but she was as likely to drag out sixty other things before finding it. Plus, he never kept the credit sticks in the same pocket.    
  
“Doctor! I’m starvin’! Give me the credit stick.” Rose tugged harder on his sleeve. The smell of fried fish was filling the air as the meal stands began plating up fresh lunch orders.    
  
“Sir, your friend is-“ Green haired lady gave Rose a look somewhere between sympathetic and ‘please shut him up’. Rose knew this wasn’t technically an emergency, but she was starving, and this woman was probably about three seconds away from shoving the bananas down his throat, all at once.    
  
“I’m just saying. That’s false advertising! I’ve sampled ever-“ Rose yanked the Doctor around by his chin and pulled him down, effectively silencing his offended and offensive rant by catching his parted lower lip between hers. She held back a hum of delight at the flavor this time, bananas with a hint of red licorice he’d swiped a sample of from another booth. Then she released him, only barely grazing her tongue along his lower lip.    
  
Rose eased herself back down from her toes, holding her palm out. The Doctor seemed frozen, hand still half raised in his ranting gesture. The woman behind the fruit stand let out a relieved sigh, that was echoed by a “whaaa?” Rose let herself briefly fantasize that maybe her new found diversionary tactic was so effective because he actually wanted her, but she knew better. He sometimes got that look when she stole his teacup in the mornings, or completely ruined his ‘I figured it out, I’m the cleverest Time Lord’ speech by turning a three minute explanation into a five second summary that made more sense to everyone present.    
  
“Human. Hungry. Credit stick, now.” Rose wriggled her fingers, and the Doctor shook himself and plunged his hand in his pocket. It emerged with her prize, and she snatched it. Then she turned, so he wouldn’t see her lick his flavor off her own lips, and dashed over to the nearest cooked food stand. If she had looked back, she would have seen him do the same.   
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

“Doctor, you’re bleeding!” Rose tried to grab the Doctor’s arm as he punched at the controls to power down the small passenger ship. The shrapnel from the secondary flight console had ripped along his left side when he’d thrown her out of the way, literally, and while it didn’t look like anything had actually embedded itself in his body, there was a nasty gash along the upper portion of his bicep, just where it met the shoulder. All the warning alarms were silenced, and she needed to patch him up, her own aching back and pounding head be damned.

“If I bypass the internal mainframe, I can isolate the error that caused the left engine to fail.” He muttered under his breath, not even flinching as his movements sent more of the orangish tinted blood trickling down his shirt. Rose was still shaking with adrenaline, as she ripped open the emergency cauterization powder she’d found in a med kit on the wall. Normally the sonic was used in such incidents, but it was currently wedged in the burnt out control stick shaft. 

“We hit a blue seagull thing! I saw it happened.” That had been quite a messy sight, and probably traumatic for the child who’d been seated next to her. “Hold still! You’re bleedin’ all over!” Rose tried again to grab his arm, but he reached up and began flicking switches overhead. “The emergency doors’ve opened! Everyone’s filin’ out! Hold still!” 

“Looks like something caustic burned out the engine wires in the wing. No wonder the micro-droids couldn’t fix it.” Rose wanted to scream in exasperation as he ran a hand through his hair, causing his blood to splatter off his shoulder onto her shirt. Luckily, she knew from experience, it wouldn’t stain if she soaked it in aspirin water. “That’s why the energy backfed into the secondary console and knocked the pilots unconscious.” He shifted away, crouching down beside the still smoking remains of the aforementioned console and tsked under his breath. 

“Perfect, jus’ don’ move.” Rose growled, darting over in an attempt to stealthily pour the powder onto his wound, but the Doctor shot up and began punching the switches above that. For an instant, Rose swore she saw a smirk, but it was gone in growl of frustration when the switches all went dead again. If he didn’t hold still, she was going to have to implement her diversionary tactic again. 

“Now why’d you do that? I just want to make sure the logs properly register the cau-“ Rose cut him off by grabbing his uninjured arm, wheeling him around, and pressing up to kiss him. He froze, as predicted, and she used his shocked pause to reach up and pour the powder onto his shoulder. The Doctor jerked back with a yelp of pain, as the popping sizzled of his skin and veins fusing shut filled the air. “What the hell, Rose?!” 

“You were bleedin’ everywhere, ‘nd you wouldn’t hold still.” Rose had the presence of mind not to suck her lip into her mouth to taste whatever flavor he was this time, since he was gaping at her like a wounded puppy. Instead, she gestured at her shirt and the smudges of vermillion everywhere. 

“You could have warned me!”

“I tried! You wouldn’t shut up!” 

“Oh.... right.” For just a flicker, Rose thought the Doctor’s tongue darted out to his lip and his eyes flashed a victory, but then his face contorted in a wince. “Still! It burns worse when you don’t know it’s coming.” 

“Well next time, pay attention when I talk to you!” Rose grabbed the sonic and tossed it to him. “Finish up. I need to track down some cleaner. Can’t have anyone finding Time Lord DNA everywhere.” Once out of the cockpit, Rose slid her tongue along her lips. Jelly babies and tea, funny. She didn’t remember him consuming either during the flight, but still, this new tactic was going quite well for her fantasies.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor was livid, no, more than livid. He was fury incarnate. Rose hadn’t seen him this far gone since Utah. In all honesty, she was beyond angry too, and the blood trickling from her ears only made it worse. She couldn’t hear what he was saying, because the world had taken on this complete lack of any sound. She was positive her ear drums were ruptured, because she could feel the vibrations of his shouts in her body. She wasn’t the only one either. 

Huddled around her were twelve children of various ages from kindergarten to about twelve. They were all crying, holding their heads, as their ears trickled blood as well. Rose didn’t know how the pulse bomb ended up in the classroom where she had rushed the children when the attacks kicked off, but she was almost certain it had been thrown by the man now half lifted off the ground by the Doctor’s fists in his vest. The only three soldiers were watching on, faces paled, as they radioed something in. 

She tried shouting the Doctor’s name, felt it rip out of her throat, but it was ignored. Panic filled her as he shook the man hard, spit flying into the soldier’s eyes. The little boy next to her buried his face in her thigh, soaking her dusty jeans with his tears. Another guard stepped up, but the Doctor leveled the Oncoming Storm glare at him and he backpedaled. 

Again, Rose screamed the Doctor’s name. The children were not going to calm down when the man who’d been ordering them into hiding with promises that Rose would keep them safe was slamming their own soldier into a wall. She scrambled to her feet, almost falling as her balance was thrown off by a wave of vertigo. The Doctor was shaking the man hard against the wall. She knew he wouldn’t hurt the man, because this Doctor never resorted to physical violence. His last body had occasionally thrown punch when someone absolutely had to be knocked out, but only three times that she could recall. 

Again, she cried his name, staggering as she crossed the room to him. Even the back of his neck was red in his fury, and she knew she had to calm him. She had no idea if her diversionary tactic would work now, but it was her only shot. 

Rose ducked under his elbow, inserting herself in his arms and between his face and the soldiers. Then, she kissed him, not hard, but soft. Gently, she pressed her lips to his, reaching up to tug his arms down as he froze. The Doctor tensed under her for just a moment, before his whole body went lax. The entire exchange lasted no more than five seconds, and when she pulled back, she attempted a whisper. “Doctor, you need to tend to the children’s ears.” 

The rage was gone from his eyes in a moment, as the Doctor stepped back and visibly shook himself. He spoke, but she didn’t hear him. Then he touched her neck, pulling his fingers back stained red. The anger boiled into his face again, but Rose shook her head. 

“Children, Doctor. Help them first.” The Doctor swallowed visibly and wiped his fingers clean. Then he turned away from her to pull out the medkit he kept in his coat and kneel down in front of the little ones. Once his back was turned, Rose spun on the guards and shrugged. They were staring at her like she’d just stuck her hand in a lion’s mouth. They had no idea just how terrifyingly inadequate that comparison was.


	6. Chapter 6

“Doctor, just please be quiet. I need ta sleep.” Rose snuggled down under his heavy brown coat, using the driest part of the floor as a pillow. They were in jail, again, but luckily only facing an overnight stent. It was her fault, this time. How was she supposed to know an arse grab was the equivalent of a handshake! Luckily, she’d only slapped the guy. Unluckily, the Doctor had claimed responsibility for her three hours later, and now they were BOTH in the cold, dank cell. She was exhausted after spending most of the morning walking up a damn mountain to the village, then being marched in shackles even higher, where she stood for an additional three hours while waiting for him. 

“You should have seen the dancers. They were balanced on nothing but branches!” He had been eloquently describing the show she’d missed while in custody. By describing, she meant exuberantly acting out some of the scenes. Normally, Rose adored his random displays of such talent (he was a rather good dancer and could Parkour with the best of them), but the men on the other end of the cell were getting annoyed, like she was. “The one with the blue vest did a back flip and landed on a bowling pin!” 

Sighing, Rose uncurled herself from her corner and contemplated the best way to get him still. “Doctor, seriously, ‘s the middle of the night we’re tired.” She hissed, offering the rather violent looking men in the corner an apologetic smile. The Doctor ignored her, again. 

“I mean, it’s not like the dancers on Flytran, but they have wings. This was all skill. Tomorrow, we’ll have to check it out. Oh! Oh! And there’s this obstacle course we can go on!” Rose was beginning to suspect he had been gorging on the sweets he kept in his pocket, because now he was hopping from foot to foot, as he compared the variety of dancing from planet to planet. The man in the corner was standing. Rose didn’t hesitate, resorting to her diversionary tactics, and half jumped up to grab the Doctor’s arm as he passed. Pulling him down to her space, Rose kissed him hard, gasping when he tripped over his own coat on the way down and ended up on top of Her. He tasted like those chocolate covered espresso beans he’d found last week, and Rose swallowed a groan. 

“If you don’ shut up, tha’ man’s gonna stab you.” She hissed when he pulled away and blinked down at her. His hands were braced on either side of her head, and Rose could feel his leg between her thigh. Those chocolate eyes were a bit glazed over, like he was drunk, but quickly cleared as he looked over at the man. 

“Right..... let’s not have that. No need to regenerate today!” The Doctor hadn’t moved, and Rose felt her cheeks flushing. She wondered if he was aware that her lipstick was smudged on his lip, or how intimate this looked. “You look exhausted. Tell ya what!” He rolled onto his back beside her, patting his shoulder. “Why don’t you use me as a pillow? I’m way more comfy that a wall.” She wasn’t about to say no to that! He volunteered to be her pillow almost every time they ended up in jail together. When she curled up against him, though, pulling his long coat over her like a blanket, Rose swore she heard him say ‘jail makes six’, but she couldn’t be sure.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose gasped for air as the Doctor yanked her along the delivery corridor. They'd been running around the city for hours, in an attempt to escape the security squad. The rightful Queen had already been returned to the resistance movement, but keeping the usurper's men off her scent meant they were on theirs. 

"Blend in, blend in, we need to blend in." The Doctor murmured as they wove in and out of the crowds. Rose clung to the Doctor's fingers, doing her best to try to locate some cover. Behind them, she could hear the bootfalls of their pursuers. Then, up ahead, something caught her eye. It became more clear as they burst into the busy market. It was the perfect cover. "Shops, all they have are shops!" He growled. 

"Doctor, this way!" Rose tried to steer him in the direction of the crowd. Sometimes things were a coincidence, and sometimes the Universe just flashed blazing signs. Their timing was almost perfect. 

"Clothing shop! Chip shop! Guh! Why isn't there a holographic shield shop!" His fingers tightened as they were blocked by a passing hover tram. The guards shouting was louder.

"Doctor, over here!" She managed to get him to the edge of the gathering, as the man leading it began speaking the final words. They needed to act quickly.

"Oh, come on!" The Doctor bellowed at the hover tram, and Rose gave an exasperated sigh. Yet there couldn't be a more perfect time to deploy her distraction technique and hide. 

"For God's sake!" Rose hissed as she turned the Doctor around, pulling him back into the crowd, and fisting his lapels.

"You may now kiss your spouse!" The man called out, and Rose wasted no time in tugging the Doctor down into a firm kiss. He went motionless over her, but Rose didn't pull back. His cool lips parted slightly, giving her a taste of banana and raspberry jam. She wanted to savor it, to finally part her lips and let their tongues meet, but she couldn't. Only because she was too busy watching the guards run past the crowd and disappear. Her heart wasn't racing only due to the adrenaline, as she pulled back to let out her breath and straighten his lapels. 

"Why? The? Wha?" He stammered, and she felt her cheeks begin to tinge under his glazed, stunned blinks. "Oh, mass wedding, good cover... I asked for-" 

"Yeah. You wouldn' shut up long enough for me ta explain my plan. I'm sorry." Rose pushed past him, hoping to hide how even fake kissing him made her entire body want to explode with relief. Behind her, she swore the Doctor muttered. 

"I'm not." The words disappeared into the cheers of passerbys as the actual wedding members broke apart. The Doctor was snatching her hand again, and they were running like they'd never stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor scanned the room for Rose. She'd disappeared as soon as they'd eaten, leaving him to the mercies of Jackie Tyler, as she went to go join the other bridesmaids for Shareen's wedding on the dance floor. She hadn't left, so much as stormed away. They'd been arguing all morning while she did her hair and makeup on the TARDIS, then again when he'd met her after the wedding photos. In retrospect, the fight could have been avoided if he'd just worn the damn black dress shoes instead of his converse. That was all she had asked, because she was 'just dyin' ta see you in a proper tuxedo, Doctah.' 

If he'd done that, instead of donning black Converse, he wouldn't be trying to avoid Jackie's now drunk outbursts.   
If he'd worn the shoes, maybe she'd have danced with him, or Maybe she wouldn't have introduced him as her friend, John Smith, instead of her plus one, the Doctor. If he'd conceded, she'd be giggling while tossing her hair back and fluttering her mascaraed lashes at him. They wouldn't be directed to some stupid ape who was leading her off the dance floor, one muscular arm looped around her waist. Clutching the drinks he'd intended as an apology, the Doctor bit back a growl. Having a jealous fit would not do. She wasn't his. 

Yes, Rose had kissed him seven times (Cassandra not included), but they'd been as a way to shock him or get his attention. Yes, four of them he intentionally goaded her into, for his own pleasure, but she didn't see him romantically. She'd never tried to kiss him besides that. So, he had absolutely no right to be jealous. Hang on! She was smiling his smile at the stupid ape! Red flashed across the Doctor's eyes, but he reigned in the fire. Yet, his feet were moving before he could think, and his hands were depositing the drinks on a table. Suddenly, Rose's curled hair was directly in front of him. "Rose. You want to dance?" He asked, surprising himself. 

Rose didn't turn, and the ape boy looked at him briefly before turning his attention back to Rose. There was no answer, except her laughing a bit too falsely at whatever joke he'd interrupted. "Rose, I said do you want to dance?" The Doctor felt his hearts clench in frustration and in territorial protectiveness. The man reeked of two other human female sexual pheromones, indicating he'd been engaged in sex within the last twenty-four hours. 

Still, Rose didn't turn. She didn't even flick her hair back. Ape boy looked over her shoulder at the Doctor, flashing him an obvious 'back off, I'm staking my claim. She'll he in my bed tonight.' Smirk. Oh no she damn well wouldn't. Except, she might be. She was a healthy, human female in her sexual prime. A wild thought entered the Doctor's mind, seven instances fueling it. He could get her attention and chase off ape boy. If he got slapped for it, that was better than being ignored. 

Hearts pounding, the Doctor reached around Rose. He used his left hand to curl along the right side of her waist, and he cupped the left side of her face with his hand as he physically turned her away from him. For one fleeting moment, her amber eyes flashed in shock, but they disappeared from his view as he stole her lips with his own. It lasted four sets of heartbeats, as gloss, wine, and cake icing coated assailed his nose and lips. Then he pulled back, shocked to find her looking absolutely starry eyed. He'd expected surprised, maybe angry, but Rose was staring up at him like she'd gotten some answer. Ape boy was skulking away. 

"Wha-wha-what was tha-a-at for?" Rose stuttered up at him, as the Doctor caught her arms as she stumbled. It took him a moment to find his words. 

"I was asking if you wanted to dance, with me, but you were ignoring me." The Doctor hoped his cheeks weren't showing the burn he felt. He'd only noticed as he instinctively licked his lips, that her arousal pheromones were skyrocketing. Had he interrupted her trying to get some relief, instead of the ape boy going for her? If he had, she'd be-

"So you think you can just spin me around 'nd kiss me?" Her words were soft, and the Doctor felt the rejection hard, until he realized her hands were sliding up his arms to his neck. The Doctor noticed he was still holding her close and cupping her face, and he almost released her. Those amber eyes flashed bright, and he didn't dare hope that what he was seeing in them was "kiss me again, Doctor, 'nd I'll dance with you anywhere and anywhen." 

The Doctor barely had time to process her words before Rose had pushed up and pressed her lips to his. He didn't bother hiding the sigh of delight this time, yielding to the yearning to properly kiss her. He accepted the invitation of her parted lips, tasting the wine and cake on her tongue, feeling his head spin as the flavor of Rose intoxicated him. "Rose... my Rose." He breathed, reveling at the way her thumbs teased his ears.

"You've been tricking me into kissin' you." She sighed, and he knew she was just fine with that.


End file.
